Never Count on First Impressions
by iNuKaG Ob
Summary: Kagome is an orphan, she is taken in as a governess to the Shikon family. After many years of run adn hide from the "Duke", Kagome comes face to face with Inuyasha. In a world of social gatherings, parties, and vicious gossip, Kagome learns that first imp
1. Prologue

Hey readers! If there are any out there…haha. well all I need to say is this is one of my ieads I had that sparked to me after reading a great book. And I know that I WILL update on this story since I, of course, know the storyline, well mostly. Just need a few kinks worked out, but mostly I want an opnion on it! So read away, and review if possible! Thanks!! madison  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Inuyasha or think of all the $$$$$$$ I'd have .

**1800  
**  
Silence reigned throughout darkness of an empty mansion, as a thin young girl slowly descended the great mahogany staircase. Again, sleep's gentle caress avoided her, and she hoped a glass of warm milk might encourage peaceful slumber. Free from worries, from the past-- "No I can not think it!!" she young girl thought to herself, pushing acerbic thoughts backwards.  
  
Her stomach began to grumble loudly in protest of skipping supper. "I guess a snack would be in order too." she thought cynically to herself. As she reached the main hall, she paused. Could someone be there? Tilting her head to the side, so that her raven tresses fell over her face like a mask, she listened intently.. Her breath expelled in her relief. The sinister noise was only the tick-tock of the massive pendulum clock close by.  
  
At the bottom of the staircase she stopped, to extend a hand searchingly before her in to the murky darkness. This mansion being new to her stretched in expanse before her, blanketed in a veil of darkness. Vaguely, she recalled the kitchen being located at her right down a long passage. Carefully she proceeded, unnerved in the dark and quiet house.  
  
"Inuyasha my dear, dear brother, you can't be so heartless!! Kagome's parents have been dead only a week!" The girl froze, on account of hearing her name and the anger in the tone of the Duchess of Shikon's normally soothing voice. Just then a loud growl form her stomach was audible and the voices hushed, then carried on heatedly.  
  
The voices permeated through the library, so Kagome shifted to that side of the hall. "Be reasonable Sango! The lass is little more than a child…" came an irritated reply from the Duke. Hearing herself compared to a child made the young girl's blood boil. Just as she reached for the knob, Kagome's heart froze in fear of what she heard.  
  
"You know the girl cannot take care of the boys at such a young age." stated a deep voice. Kagome recognized it to be that of Duke Inuyasha of Shikon, the most daring man of all England. Kagome's gut twisted in fear. If the Duke didn't permit her to stay in Shikon Abbey where would she go?  
  
"As you know, Sango, your husband of late, gave me guardianship over those boys you are raising." said Inuyasha. "If this twit of a girl cannot teach them adequately…" The tone of the Duke was sinister. Kagome's breath seemed to stop; there wasn't enough oxygen!  
  
"Kagome is fifteen, Inuyasha, she can easily deal with two young rambunctious boys. She is a good and smart girl. Kagome wouldn't do anything to disappoint you, or have you question her responsibility. When her parents died-- Oh, Inuyasha it killed her. Being the only survivor! Now the poor girl is an orphan we must allow her to be governess of my boys. It's the best and most logical arrangement." Kagome's heart went out to the kind Duchess, always considerate of one's feelings.  
  
"You say that this Kagome is fifteen?" asked Duke Inuyasha. Sango nodded. "Well I think fifteen is rather young to care for two young boys. Couldn't we find another to raise them? Kaede, maybe?"  
  
"Inuyasha, you know Kaede couldn't keep up with this sort of responsibility! She raised you for heaven's sake! Kagome was now in corridor listening with baited breath awaiting for what her future would hold.  
  
"Well, Sango, I believe that you are very determined with this young girl raising the boys. But let me say now, if I so much as see or feel that this girl isn't up to my standards I shall find another! Agreed?" asked Inuyasha in a demanding tone.  
  
"Perfect." said Sango, "Everything will be fine! My boys will have a perfectly fit governess and Kagome will have a home." Kagome shrank against the wall, her face, pale and slick with sweat. 'Thank god for Sango, without the kind Duchess, her brother might have had me out on the streets!'  
  
"Now Sango you should get some rest, as am I" said Duke Inuyasha. Kagome hearing the soft foots steps of her grace, and the loud clunking boots of Duke Inuyasha, ran away to her room, never stopping once.  
  
When she finally reached sanctuary, Kagome threw herself on the soft bed she was unaccustomed to, thinking, 'What have I done? My parents are dead, and now my benefactor hates me? What did I do to the Duke Inuyasha?" Tears streamed down the pretty face of the girl, as she climbed into the bed. Squeezing her eyes tightly, Kagome tried thinking of a time when the Duke would be gone, a time without Inuyasha… Then Kagome's stomach rumbled. "Why me?" she asked, throwing her hands in the air, "Why me!?"  
  
Review please!  
maddie


	2. 1815

Here's the first chapter, sorry it took so long, but i am not a girl with lots of time, but im already going on the nxt one!

1815

A chilling wind pierced the air, but the day was sunny and bright. A sparkle of moisture from the recent rains of April were evident among the greenness of fields and the bushiness of shrubbery. A sweet smell loomed in the air, giving an irresistible lure to the Duke of Shikon. Moving his fine black steed into a gallop the two figures molded into one, riding. He was enjoying his sister's gorgeous estates. To be more accurate it was his young nephew, Kohaku's estates.

Shikon Abby brought back fond memories to this Duke. The childhood associations were happy if not perfect. This very stretch of wood leading to a wooded dense area, reminded him of how he and his then best friend, Miroku Hoshi used top slay dragons, and challenge highway men in imaginary worlds. With a quick click of his heels, the black steed was guided through a shortcut amongst the dense woods. A nostalgic smile touching his handsome face.

Many, many years ago, before death and war had invaded this peaceful life he once lived, Inuyasha and his family had often visited Shikon. One particular holiday- a lifetime ago- stood out in his mind.

On an exceptionally fine spring day, he and Miroku had swaggered about the state in their breeches and tall riding boots, being the arrogant young men they were. An of course this was after a couple of drinks. During a sip of brandy, Inuyasha and Miroku had made wagers of extreme cockiness, that only young men taking a term break from Oxford could display.

Sango has been but a slip of a thing, but already was showing signs of great beauty. Miroku, to Inuyasha's disgust, had been casting goodly eyes to the girl who was his sister! During the luncheon, to their mothers' disgust, Miroku challenged Inuyasha to a steeplechase. Knowing all to well that the challenge was meant to impress Sango did Inuyasha agree with alacrity.

Inuyasha would never forget that wild ride through the cool gloom of evening, hearing the thudding of the horses' hooves and feeling the wind whip his cheeks. Miroku several yards ahead, had thundered into this very wood hoping for a shortcut. Inuyasha could still see his dark head and hear his whoops of excitement. Inuyasha reined his horse, cautious for not knowing the terrain as well as his friend. Miroku's horse nearly flew over the hill, leaving Inuyasha far behind.

A moment later, Inuyasha heard a loud noise and Miroku's distressed cry. He shouted Miroku's name, terrified that his friend may have broken his fool neck. As he crested the ridge, his horse stumbling in haste, Inuyasha came upon Miroku up to his neck in a duck pond. Then Inuyasha's horse, not being fond of water, had pulled up abruptly, causing his rider to be pitched over his head. Falling face first into the shallow murky waters.

After righting himself, Inuyasha brushed a lily pad form his shoulder. He gave Miroku a disgusted look

"I am certain this is not the way you intended to impress my sister," Inuyasha said to his muddy friend.

Their father's roared with laughter as the duo entered through the gates. Even Sango had to hide a couple of sniggers, behind a hand, when the y sloshed back to Shikon Abby. A pained smile now touched the Duke's face at the bittersweet memories. He mused at the ironic fact that all their wealth and address had not protected him or Sango form Miroku's leave for the war. And later reported death.

Miroku's father had only died a couple of years after the duck pond incident. Miroku had left a few years later, leaving Sango heartbroken, though she'd never admit it. Inuyasha still missed Miroku, especially on a day like this. With thoughts shifting to his parents, Inuyasha experienced a faint yet nagging sense of guilt. He had been away on his grand tour, living in a rather disreputable manner, when his mother and father and been struck down with the pox. Now his family consisted of only Sango, and her two sons, Kohaku and Senshin.

Not that life didn't have its compensations. The Duke was proud of family seat set in Sengoku, a beautiful mansion set in Georgian fashion. Recently, he had gone to some expense modernizing the huge place, even installing water closets in a number of the bed chambers, and gas lighting in the staterooms. An invitation to Inuyasha's mansion was a much sought over favor.

He tried to visit his sister and nephews two or three times a year, but his days were occupied with the running of his vast estates and other manly pursuits in which he was so excelled. Though the Duke would not admit it to anyone, it was a source of personal pride he was becoming the a respected speaker in the House of Lords. He also took care to ensure that no one could say he had no added to the already immense family coffers. All in all, he was a man content with his lot.

As the Duke continued to gallop, he crested a knoll, and decided to let his horse, Darkmoon drink form a nearby pond so he could se how the terrain had changed in the last few years.

Upon hearing childish voices and splashing water, Inuyasha pulled the horse to a slow walk. From a vantage point protected and an ancient oak tree and a dense thicket at the edge of the wood, the duke looked for the source of the voices. Soon he saw his nephews and their governess skipping stones on a recently thawed pond a little distance away.

"Is this a good stone Kag?" Kohaku asked in his high little-boy voice.

The young woman bent to examine the stone.

"That should do very well, Kohaku," she responded seriously.

Kohaku turned and threw the stone at the pond. It sank without skipping once. Senshin the older of the nephews, and already showing signs of being tall like his uncle, and later father, had a better understanding of it and threw his stone with more expertise.

"One...Two...Three!" the dark haired Senshin counted the skips excitedly.

"Why don't my rocks skip?" Kohaku kicked a clod of dirt, dejected, as little brothers often are when an older brother can outdo them.

"Well let's see what we can do," said the governess as she stopped to look for more rocks, lifting her skirts almost above the ankle to avoid mud around the pond. "Ah, here is once. Now Kohaku, hold the stone so. Very good. Now hold your arm like this. Crook your elbow. That's it. Hold it out sideways. When you throw, throw it sharply form the wrist." She made the proper wrist movement to demonstrate.

With a deep breath Kohaku braced his sturdy legs, and, doing his best to follow instructions, he gave a flick of the wrist, forearm, and elbow.

"One...Two..." Kohaku grinned with delight as Senshin and the governess praised his effort.

Duke Inuyasha, sheltered by the trees enjoyed watching his nephews' youthful fun. He decided not to disturb them because he noticed a tendency for them to become rather self-conscious in his presence. Bending down to pat Darkmoon's neck, Inuyasha let his curious gaze drift down to the governess. From this distance he judged her to be slim and fairly tall, with an elegant way of carrying herself. He noted her blue-black hair, but could not recall any specific details about her face.

In fact, he could hardly recall addressing the young woman more than two or three times in the last ten years. Inuyasha couldn't recollect her name! He remembered fussing a bit when Sango has engaged her, because she was so young, but the boys had seemed to thrive, so he couldn't have given it much thought since then. His curiosity grew. His nephews were luckier than he had been, he thought with some chagrin. The Duke's own governess, Kaede had been quite plump and would have never dreamed of skipping stones with him.

"Come we must return to the hall now," directed the governess.

the boys protested this loudly.

"You boys are both filthy," Kagome chided gently, "and if you are to get cleaned up before you have tea with your uncle, we must go now."

"Please just a little longer Kag?" Kohaku pleaded.

Senshin scrambled around the edge of the pond for a suitable stone. With a triumphant cry he held up a beautifully flat stone to his governess. "Here Kagome, you skip this one." he encouraged.

"Alright, but this is the last one," she warned. Taking the stone form him, she crooked her elbow, and with an expert flick of the wrist she sent the stone skimming across the water.

"One...two...three...four...five...six!" the boys counted in unison, and Kohaku jumped about in excitement.

"That was the best ever!" said Senshin. Both boys turned to their governess awestruck, as little boys often are when they discover that someone is proficient at skipping stones. The governess dusted off her hands, shook her skirts, and picked up her reticule from a nearby rock.

"Let us go' we do not wish to be late," she said calmly, and turned toward the house.

the Duke watched the retreating figures for a moment with a slightly bemused smile on his face before steering Darkmoon back towards Shikon Abby. He had no desire to be late for tea.


End file.
